Chiromancer
by P.Crespi
Summary: Can a trip to Atlas mend Yang's heart after losing Blake, Ruby and Weiss?


A/N: Blame this on Copeland's Ixora album; hence the title "Chiromancer"

Freezerburn is not my favorite ship from RWBY; however, the two girls, individually, are not as big of a paradox as I find Ruby and Blake to be - making writing the pairing a bit easier than if I were to attempt a Whiterose FF for example.

I'm not going to lie, writing M-Rated stuff is hard, much harder than what I thought it would be. This being the first time I try to describe anything more than a kiss, I deeply apologize if I offend anyone. Whether hetero or homo, finding the words to describe moves and keeping scenes from turning into a wrestling match is challenging to say the least.

If anyone stumble upon this, know that I am deeply honored that you took the time to read it.

Thank you!

* * *

Chiromancer

The war was finally over. To Yang, the seven years that separated the beginning and the end of the bloodshed led by Cinder felt like a lifetime. Destruction and death followed the blonde wherever she was from the moment Raven had finally found Yang chained to the walls of Captain Ironwood's airship, up until the moment Glynda and Dr. Oobleck were able to stop Mercury and Emerald just as Qrow killed Cinder.

Yang was there when it all started as well as when it all ended. She was the one who had finally found the place where Cinder was hiding and as she led the five people who attacked the compound and defeated the opposition, the blonde herself had conquered her own small victory: Neo was killed with a single shot of Yang's left gauntlet, her head, blown to pieces.

After the war ended, Yang hopped from hotel room to hotel room. Ever since things had finally settled and the rebuilding of Remnant started, the brawler had traveled from Vale to Vacuo and back to Vale incessantly as she oversaw the construction sights and made sure Grim were kept away from civilization on both sides of the land. The Central and Western kingdoms were chosen by Yang for a specific reason: she could ride her bike from one location to the other. Unfortunately, after six months of long road trips, Glynda had sent an airship to Vacuo to pick up Yang. She needed to bring important cargo to Mistral and she had three days to do so.

The always freezing temperatures of the Northernmost kingdom weren't appealing to the blonde. Bottom line: she liked the warmth of the sun.

 _Glynda owes me, big time. I don't understand why she couldn't just sent Jaune to this God forsaken place…_

It was already night time when one of Winter's robots dropped Yang off at the hotel and left the car running to keep it warm for the blonde's return. A shower was all she needed to feel human again. And human she felt, up until she had to take four steps in the windy and snowy street. Four steps that made the blonde want to punch a whole in the car that was waiting for her. Red eyes, locked jaws, Yang requested to be dropped off at the nearest bar. If there was one thing she had learned from old Qrow was how to appreciate a good drink.

People smoked in bars in Atlas. People smoke everywhere in Atlas and Yang hated that smell. Even so she pressed forward, she needed a shot of something, of anything to keep herself from thinking about the snow outside and the smell inside. The bar, of course, was packed, but Yang walked to the back and found a seat open between two older women whom were both out on dates.

"Two shots of Jack and…" Yang looked at the tap, pointing at one of the handles, "One of those bad boys." The blond had no idea what the beer tasted like, but it was an imperial stout, and a beer that had an alcohol content of 10 percent was what she needed at the point.

Yang raised one of the shot glasses, "Atlas can suck my lady balls." She lowered the cup, slightly hitting it against the counter before drinking the shot and chasing it with the beer.

"Xiao Long…" Came the methodical call from behind the blonde.

As Yang turned around, memories of Beacon prior to the war flooded her mind. It was indeed a time of peace, of simple food fights and academia. Of theory, that unfortunately had to be put to practice much too soon. A time where friendship and love flourished amongst team RWBY. Such time, Yang knew, would never come back.

"Professor Port!"

The older guy sat at a booth by himself, surrounded by empty beer tumblers.

"What's with the titles? Call me Peter, will you?"

Yang drank her second shot, grabbed her beer and walked to Port's booth. "How have you been?"

"Ah! Yang, my dear, I have been much better now that the war has ended. It's just a shame I don't get to see you as often anymore…"

"I've missed you, too, Professor Port."

"…"

"Go ahead, Yang. Ask."

"I thought… I thought you had Mistral?"

"Yang, my dear, I'm here for work, just as you are."

"Ozpin?"

"The one and only." Port lifted his arm, two fingers made a V sign toward the barkeep, who nodded once they made eye contact.

"Have you talked to Winter?"

"She is supposed to be with Ozpin in Mistral. I haven't seen her since Ironwood passed."

"Ironwood…"

"He's gone and you must let that hatred go. Hadn't his men locked you up, I assure you, you wouldn't be here right now."

The waiter sat four beers and two shots at the table, Port thanked the young faunus before handing Yang one of the shots and lifting the other. "To you, Yang, my dear."

"To us, Professor. To us."

Beer number four was already half-way gone for Yang and Porter was about to finish one more of his stories when Yang saw a woman walk into the bar. Dark straight hair swayed from shoulder to shoulder, side-swept bangs covered one of two dark-blue orbs. A pair of tight black jeans revealed thin legs, a black jacket covered a simple white v-neck. Yang saw a belt adorned with colorful pistol magazines. Most likely dust-filled bullets, the blonde assumed. Since Yang saw no guns, she knew they were concealed behind the woman's back.

As the woman stopped by the bar to order a drink, a drunk man pushed her and with a graceful swoop, she reached for a broom that was propped against a wall, and with three simple swings, the man was on the floor.

Yang stood up immediately. There was only one woman she knew who could swing a sword that way. Only one woman had that strange footwork: only a Schnee handled a sword with such grace.

"Are you serious?" Yang looked at Port, eyes red with ire.

"This… is why I am here, Yang."

When Weiss lifted her eyes from the man on the floor, blue met red and she gasped. Not in a million years had she thought of crossing paths with Yang. Not in a million years had she thought of feeling that warmth, breathing the same air of the only person that was as close to Ruby as she would ever be again.

"Yang."

"I thought you were…"

"So did I, and everyone else."

When Yang left Ironwood's airship, Blake was already gone, taken by a multitude of White Fang members. Jaune was hysterically looking for Pyrrha in the midst of swinging his sword back and forth at anyone and anything that came close to him.

In the middle of the chaos, she saw Yatsuhashi carrying a lifeless Fox into a plane while Coco, Nora and Ren covered fire. And by Beacon's entrance, right where everything started for Ruby and Weiss, the brunette held on to the older girl tightly; Weiss' white dress covered in dirt and blood, her head bobbed back and forth as Ruby screamed bloody murder. Yang had already started to run but Winter made it to the partners first, picking up Weiss' limp body and handing it to one of her cyborgs. When the robot disappeared into an airship, the blonde had finally reached Ruby. On her way, she killed every Grim and White Fang member that dared try to keep her from reaching her sister. As for Ruby, she lay against a fountain and held on to her chest, though when Yang cradled the brunette in her arms, Ruby had already closed her eyes. Yang screamed Ruby's name but the brunette never replied. The bullet holes on her chest soaked the young huntress' dress and seeped through Yang's bright yellow shirt as well.

Blake was gone, Weiss was gone, Ruby was gone. Everyone, gone. Yang blanked out, the noises from the Grim suddenly disappeared, the tremors from the bombs were gone. The blonde looked around and saw nothing but another day at Beacon. Walking behind her team, she saw Blake, Weiss and Ruby smiling as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Out of a sudden, the peaceful walk was interrupted by a hand that grabbed Yang's arm, yanking her from the teeth of an ursa. Nora had to drag Yang into the airship and once inside, Ren took Ruby from the blonde's arms ever so carefully not to disturb Yang…

"I failed…"

"…"

"I hope you know I loved her. With all of my heart I loved her, Yang."

"I know."

Port sat at his booth sipping on his beer and said nothing until Yang addressed him, "Professor Port, it was a pleasure seeing you again. I should go. I have a load to pick up tomorrow and take to Mistral. Ozpin's orders."

"Yang, my dear, that's the same reason why I was sent here."

Weiss raised an eyebrow; "I thought _I_ was to meet with you tonight, Professor."

"Indeed you were, dear Weiss."

Port had become Yang's friend once the kingdoms had joined forcers to defeat Cinder. Long gone were academic titles; for several years, there were only hunters and huntresses. Yang; however, made an effort to try to keep things as they were, calling Port by his first name had never crossed her mind even after spending an entire year with the older hunter, observing Grim and keeping track of the White Fang amongst the red trees in the Forest of Forever Fall. Yang had a soft spot for the guy; such tenderness kept her from doing or saying anything that could put their relationship in jeopardy. So, she sat back down at the booth and simply looked at her beloved professor.

"Glynda wants you to take Weiss with you, Yang, my dear."

"Excuse me?"

"Weiss is what you must take to Mistral."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss squealed.

"They need you there. There's no need for you to hide anymore."

"Ozpin can go f—"

"Xiao Long, Ozpin has never once led me astray. Please do as he asks."

"What if I refuse to go?"

"Then you can try to get a hold of your sister, wherever the hell she's hiding."

"…"

"Now, if you ladies excuse me, my work here is done and I shall head out. Weiss, stay a while, drink a beer, or two or three. You ladies should catch up." With that, Porter stood and hugged Yang, "It was a pleasure seeing you, Yang, my dear. These months of peace have done wonders to you. You have finally _sprung_! To see you smile like before has made my heart swell with hope. Thank you, my dear." Porter took a step to the side and held on to Weiss' shoulders, "Weiss, broken or not, your heart has decided to go on living. As a huntress, your can only go as far as your heart will take you, trust it. Don't stray from what it tells you and you will be just fine."

"…"

Porter walked away, stopping by the bar, handing the bartender a few bills and pointing toward the two women still standing by the vacant booth. Then, he adjusted his jacket, popped his collar and stepped out of the bar.

"Yang…"

Yang sat down, eyes searching the room for the waiter, and at eye contact the faunus already knew what the blonde needed. Yang's attention immediately went back to Weiss.

"Sit the fuck down and explain."

"I have absolutely nothing to explain."

"Are you kidding me, Schnee?!"

"I'm sure you already know what has transpired by now."

"And you let her sacrifice be just another act of goodness?"

"I…"

"You disappeared!" Yang slammed both fists against the table.

"I was in a coma for almost three years, Yang. After I woke up, it took me another two years to get back on my feet."

Weiss was telling the truth.

Ruby's name was the first word that left the huntress' lips even before her eyes finally opened. It was a simple whisper, lost forever inside the four walls of a hospital room inside Winter's airship. Weiss tried her vocal cords again a second time, after finally opening her eyes to see white walls surrounding her, but her throat, dried and inactive for so long protested. She tried to sit up but neither her legs nor arms obeyed her commands. The girl cried, not because she pitied herself and her inability to operate like before. She cried because out of everything that she had already lost growing up; out of everything that had become hers since stepping foot into Beacon and had been taken away when Cinder attacked, Ruby was the only thing she wanted to keep and cherish for the rest of her life. Nevertheless, unfortunately, she was quick to realize, after only a few seconds of searching her memory for the last second of consciousness before being hit twice on the chest, as she lay on that hospital bed, alone, that Ruby, her Ruby, wasn't there anymore. And she kept crying for a long time, even after motion sensors finally picked up the slightest of the movements from her leg, and as Winter stormed into the room and cradled the small girl gently into her arms for what seemed to be hours without uttering a word…

"Let's go."

"You are completely out of your mind, you boor. I refuse to go anywhere with you."

"You _are_ coming with me."

"…"

"If Ozpin needs you, then Ozpin needs you." Purple orbs turned crimson with one slow blink, "You're coming with me whether you want it or not. Now move your royal ass. I didn't come all the way to this God forsaken freezer for nothing."

Weiss gulped whatever the waiter had placed in front of her; cherries or strawberries, the woman tasted nothing but liquor. The liquid burned going down her throat and she knew she was going to regret the decision later; nevertheless, she knew that she would need the extra courage for her next move.

Obeying the blonde, she walked to the door without looking back at Yang, who followed silently. Outside, the two women stood side-by-side for the first time in years as they watched their ride turn the corner and stop in front of the bar's entrance.

Winter had a lot of explaining to do. Yang had worked for Ozpin ever since the war started, which also entailed working with the older of the Schnee sisters. Never once had the military woman mentioned Weiss being actually alive.

When the first list of slaughtered hunters and huntresses came in, a year after the war had begun, Yang cried in the arms of Glynda and Qrow, holding the papers with names written in alphabetical order. Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee; each name read was a new stab at a heart already full of anger and regret. Unfortunately, that list only grew larger with the passing of the years.

"Why do I not get a room for myself?" Yang pushed Weiss into her room then closed the door and walked toward the couch, "Are you serious, Schnee? I'm not taking my eyes off of you until we land in Mistral."

Sitting down, Yang started to untie her boots, throwing them by her bag in front of the bed; she then proceeded to take off her pants. Weiss couldn't help but stare; Yang was a beautiful woman indeed, but what had caught her attention wasn't the mesmerizing creature undressing in front of her; rather, what caught her attention were the scars that adorned the body of what many would consider a goddess amongst huntresses.

The blonde realized Weiss' gaze upon her, "This is the worst one," she turned around, pulling her shirt up to unveil a scar that crossed her back from left shoulder to right lower back. "It almost killed me, I had to use my semblance to seal is shut. It hurt like hell."

Not even the most heartfelt apology could have made neither Weiss nor Yang feel less robbed: the war had taken away every drop of hope from Weiss and the last of Yang's faith in humankind.

The couch had been unfolded into a bed, and Yang had claimed it even before Weiss had returned from the restroom. As the heiress turned the last lights off and settled in bed, she felt Yang's aura ignite. The warmth made it impossible for the heiress to fight the longing for a time where things were simpler. A time where Yang would, much like at that moment, warm the entire dorm room when Ruby felt cold. A time when during freezing winter nights, Blake would sneak into Yang's bed, finding warmth and comfort against the Blonde's body, and giving Ruby the courage to climb down the top bunk, seeking refuge in Weiss' embrace.

When minutes turned into hours, Weiss stirred in her sleep, deep breaths became gasps as the woman came back into consciousness. Vomit dripped from dark tresses and the shirt she had borrowed from Yang, much too big for the skinny woman, clung to her back. Neither sweat nor the foul smell of bile kept Yang from lifting the smaller woman up, propping her back against the headboard.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm not supposed to drink, leave me alone!"

"I need you to be alive when you arrive in Mistral, Schnee. Alive!"

"Fuck off, Yang! What am I now, livestock?!"

Yang took a deep breath then without uttering a word yanked the heiress from the bed and walked her to the restroom. Weiss threw both her arms around Yang's neck. Once inside the bathroom Weiss was let down slowly on the toilet, "arms up," Yang's voice had no trace of anger anymore. As the heiress obeyed, Yang tugged on her shirt before lifting it, "this needs to come off, Weiss…"

A small nod was enough of a response and Yang proceeded to lift up Weiss' shirt, then, slowly and methodically, not to hurt the blue-eyed woman sitting in front of her, Yang finally took the shirt off, "Ruby used to have nightmares all the time when we were growing up." Yang opened the bath curtain and started the shower, feeling with one hand how warm the temperature was before turning her attention to Weiss, "I'm gonna pick you up now, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Do you think you can clean up by yourself?"

Once the soft "yes" came out of Weiss, Yang placed Weiss inside the bathtub and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open in case the heiress needed help. Yang pulled the covers from the bed and called the front desk to let them know she was going to place the dirty sheets outside her door. "Can you guys bring us an extra blanket?" She then thanked the front desk person and headed back to the bathroom,

"Clean clothes on top of the toilet."

Weiss was clean once again. Walking out of the bathroom, she found Yang sitting on the pull out couch, "Extra blanket for you."

"Where…"

"Left side."

"Really?"

"It's either that or changing rooms."

Weiss was too tired to argue with Yang, so she took the left side of the pull out couch and before her eyes closed, Yang turned the lights off.

Warmth. Like Weiss had never felt before. Warmth like being in Ruby's arms while Yang's aura heated their dorm room. Warmth, and the nostalgic scent of Ruby's shampoo.

Weiss woke to the warmth of Yang's arms around her small frame, she remembered that the sisters use to share the same body wash and shampoo, and for several minutes she held her breath not wanting the fragrance of Ruby to reach her nostrils.

"You need to breath, Schnee." Came the sleepy command from the woman who did nothing but to tighten her grip on the heiress.

"If you weren't squeezing the air out of my lungs with your oaf hands!"

"You complained you were cold…"

"Let go of me!" Weiss squirmed, grabbing Yang by the collar and then pushing her away. As soon as Yang unlocked her arms from the heiress, Weiss missed the contact.

"Yang…"

"Hm?"

"I'm cold."

"Are you going to be a brat?"

Weiss shook her head and Yang enveloped the smaller woman into another tight embrace.

"… You smell like…"

"Ruby?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Ruby smelled like me."

"…"

"Yang…" Weiss looked up.

"Hm?" Yang looked down.

With all the gentleness she could summon, Weiss touched Yang's face, fingertips first, tentatively; and as Yang's eyes softened, Weiss' palm also made contact with a flushed cheek; Yang did nothing but lean in to the caress. How long had it been since anyone had been this close to the blonde? Blake had been the one and only love the brawler had ever had. No one could ever replace the faunus. Weiss knew that no one could ever take away the place Blake had in Yang's heart. But Weiss wasn't trying to do such a thing.

"Maybe we sho—"

There was nothing the heiress could have done that would have stopped Yang's lips from gently taking hers. For being such a strong-willed woman, full of strange rules, who lacked the most simple of decorum, Yang kissed with the politeness of a middle-schooler during a first kiss and with the tenderness of a soul bounded to another for eternity, but with the strength and the resolve of a heart overflowing with the need to give.

A second cold hand cupped Yang's bare cheek tenderly as Weiss' lips explored every inch of Yang's. The more Weiss leaned in, the tighter Yang held on to her. In the midst of a reverse tug of war, Yang's tongue, daringly, crossed the threshold of Weiss' lips. The heiress not only allowed the bold move, but also follow suite, commencing a much profound exploration of her own.

Out of a sudden, Yang stopped the tender exchange, "Weiss…"

"I… I knew it! I knew you didn't agree, I kn—"

"Air…" Yang said out of breath.

"Air? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not very… experienced… you know…"

Neither was Weiss, but at least she knew, "You… can breath through you nose."

"Oh."

Weiss reached up, grabbing Yang's lower lips with careful teeth and with one hand brought the taller woman closer to her. And as Weiss' tongue invaded the newly conquered territory, Yang's fingers started their quest over the thin layer of fabric that stood between them. Following Weiss' spine as a guide, in what it felt like a never-ending downward journey, Yang's fingers only stopped when she reached the final piece of clothing separating skin from skin. The blonde wasn't ready to press forward; nevertheless, without asking for permission, the same trembling fingers decided to venture back north, this time, daring to touch bare skin and making their way up with extreme deliberation.

As fingers made contact with skin, Weiss' back arched ever so slightly; goosebumps followed and she knew, at that moment, with eyes closed and locked lips, that she wanted more. She knew she wanted Yang's fingers to burn designs on her back, and imprint love and longing onto her tired soul.

Weiss proceeded to turn the blonde onto her back, and with hesitance, her lips left Yang's. Weiss collected the blonde's hair to one side while peppering kissed on a freshly exposed neck. She then stopped for a second to look at soft violet orbs, and to grab a hold of the bottom of Yang's camisole, "this needs to come off," came the demand through a simple whisper. Yang chuckled but obeyed; Weiss was ready for her own slow descent.

From east to west, Weiss' mouth explored every inch of Yang's exposed clavicle; lips, ever so gentle, at times revealed the wanting of a lifetime. Weiss left marks across Yang's already scared skin and the blonde didn't complain. Every move was calculated, studied a-priori, theorized and then put to practice with longing and crave. Yang's skin implored to be touched, kissed, loved. What at first felt as a tender warmth, turned quickly into burning desire; Yang's semblance couldn't be controlled by the woman anymore, and Weiss felt the blonde's body-heat raise with each touch and each loving kiss.

The burning heat was followed by deeper gasps as Weiss' lips dragged across the basis of Yang's breast and slowly climbed up to finally conquer the zenith with ultimate anticipation on both sides. It was then that Yang's hands came down to rest on Weiss' lower back, bringing the smaller woman closer to her center and guiding small hips back and forth as her own raised and lowered in a tender but solid dance of sorts: it was Weiss' turn to gasp for air as her lips left the apex of Yang's breasts and on its own accord stole another kiss from the blonde's lips.

Yang sat up and Weiss straddled her. No permission was asked when the blonde lifted Weiss' shirt and discarded it. Ever so softly, she laid Weiss on her back and kissed the woman tenderly, then repaid with interest the love the heiress had given her. Yang landed kisses on the heiress' forehead, nose and lips, traveling down her chin and neck; a hand grabbed one of Weiss' breasts, softly embracing it before thumb and index fingers conquered the small summit. Yang couldn't ignore the whimper that stubbornly left the heiress' lips, but she pressed forward, traveling across chest and ribs and slowly making her way across the vastitude of Weiss' stomach to finally land lips on the last frontier.

"Y-Yang…"

The request in Weiss' the tone, the pleading that came with each letter constituting the blonde's name wasn't enough; Yang needed reassurance.

"Are you sure?"

Dark-blue met amber before Weiss' hips slowly raised, giving Yang the O.K. to carefully remove the last piece of clothing adorning the heiress' body.

When Yang's lips touched outer lips, Weiss held her breath in anxious anticipation; from one side to the other, Yang's tongue lapped around Weiss' extremely sensitive outer layer, purposefully missing its peak. And instead of attempting a second lap, the blonde cut across, all the way from the opening finally landing on the golden bell. Weiss sucked all the air out of the room when Yang's tongue landed on the most sensitive area of her core… and stayed there while two fingers made their way into the opening; in and out, diligently, with methodical slowness that made Weiss grab onto each side of the bed and hold on to a handful of sheets. When Yang's tongue picked up speed, Weiss let go of the sheets and her fingers found refuge amongst long strands of blonde tresses.

But Weiss couldn't be selfish. She stopped Yang right before she reached climax and straddled the blonde once again, reaching for a place many hunters and huntresses dreamed of conquering. Slowly, small, daring fingers reached for the summit of Yang's core, making the blonde's back arch with ardor. Then another finger drew circles around the southernmost opening, making Yang reach for Weiss: lips first, then her hand found a pool of want between the heiress' legs.

Slow became fast as hips danced in and out; up and down. Deep breaths became moans and moans became pleadings of "more" and "faster" and "there" and "please, don't stop" until there was nothing more those two broken souls could ask from one another. Until absolution took the better of them; simultaneously…

The Vale Festival had already started. Team RWBY had won their first fight and proceeded to the doubles tournament. Weiss and Yang were supposed to fight Flynt and Neon the next day.

"Weiss!" The blonde brawler sprinted after the white-haired girl.

The heiress wanted nothing to do with the blonde, "Leave me alone, Yang."

"I won't until you tell me what the heck is wrong with you!"

Weiss halted her long strides, "You don't want to know, Yang." Then kept going faster as she summoned glyphs to get away from the brawler.

As the two girls entered unknown territory, surrounded by dark-green trees, Yang used Ember Celica to catch up with the heiress, "I had the same dream, Weiss. I know!" But Weiss didn't flinch.

"The tale of the maidens! You become Winter! Weiss! Stop!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Weiss! Please, I was Spring! You saw it! I can tell in your eyes! Please, talk to me!"

"This is absurd!" Weiss stopped making Yang scramble not to run the heiress over, "How can we both have had the same dream?"

"…"

"Tell me, Yang! Does everyone we love die? Is that how things end?!"

"…"

"Say something, Yang!"

"Fuck you, Schnee!"

"…"

"So… this is how it all started, then…" Weiss couldn't believe her ears.

"We need to tell them."

"…"

"Weiss!"

"Yang… If that's really what's going to happen. Then we know exactly what to do. But we have to wait. I'll make them fight when Mercury attacks you. I won't let you down."

Yang closed the distance between the two huntresses, then after kissing the heiress tenderly on the lips, she said, "For the love I know you have for Ruby… Please, do everything you need in order to protect them. To protect us!"

"I will."

* * *

A/N: updated on 12/31/2015 - typos

2nd update on 1/31/2016 - typos

Anyone liked this? Leave a review! :)


End file.
